<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finals Stress Relief by strangerahne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728918">Finals Stress Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerahne/pseuds/strangerahne'>strangerahne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horn(y) Ensemble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College AU, F/M, ML Secret Santa, NSFW, Smut, Some Fluff, there is a plot kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerahne/pseuds/strangerahne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals week was always hard. With a tight schedule, can Marinette find time for love?<br/>Enjoy this ML Secret Santa Fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Horn(y) Ensemble [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finals Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Consent is Sexy y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette had known that this week was going to be hard. She had several finals for her various university classes, and three holiday commissions she needed to finish. Her work was very much cut out for her. True she had everything planned out and divided up into workable timetables, but even with her tight schedule, it was going to take all she had to get this done on time. Even with the time she factored in for the two akuma fights that had happened, there just didn’t seem to be enough hours in the day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat there chewing on the end of her pencil, a tap on her shoulder brought her out of her spiraling thoughts of impending doom and failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, thought you could use this,” Adrien smiled at her, offering her a fresh cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bless you, you are truly a hero among men,” Marinette replied, a smile breaking out on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t reply, he just gave her a smirk of understanding. There was a silent understanding between the two. They never had a conversation after the fight where they had untransformed in the same alleyway two years ago, but they had instead just said fuck it and continued as if nothing had really happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Marinette had always wanted to do something or talk about it, but could never find the opportunity and now here she was two years later sitting across from her Chaton giggling at inside jokes. There was calm in his emerald eyes for her. She could never admit that her schoolgirl crush on him had evolved into a deep love. In the ways that her crush had been all-consuming, the love had set her free. They knew each other’s secrets and came closer for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could of course move all this forward if she would just confess to him and let him know exactly how she felt, but in the game of love, she was too stubborn to relent. The ball was in his court, and they both knew it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Kitkat, what are you doing in this neck of the woods?” she asked her voice low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mean in the library or on-campus in general?” he teased in reply, “for if the former, I am hurt that you didn’t remember my very stressful foundational studies final, and as for the latter, well, I think you can figure out what I am doing here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette rolled her eyes at his melodramatic antics. He made quite the show of pulling out his textbooks for her, placing them and his own coffee next to her at the study table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then if you are here to study, what are you studying next?” Marinette figured she might as well go along with Adrien’s flirtatious antics since the sooner she asked all the questions she knew he wanted her to, the sooner she could get to studying for her math final. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so glad you asked Buginette. I actually have to study for something I think you could help me in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked over at her partner, a shit-eating grin causing his eyes to light up in a mischievous way that she knew would one day be her downfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Art History?” she smirked back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien let out a small chuckle, “No, Bug. Chemistry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small silence passed as Marinette’s brain caught up with what she heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chemistry?” she dryly replied as she raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Chemistry. You know, since we have so much of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed under her breath. She was trying to keep her mild frustration as quiet as possible. True, she loved this man, but didn’t he realize that she had a strict schedule to keep to? She didn’t have time for his flirts and silly antics right this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had finally decided to just shoot him a piercing glare, and go back to her textbook. After staring at the various notes she had on the proper order for equations and memorizing techniques for variable constants, she chanced a slight glance at Adrien. He was studying now, but he had a slight smile. His left hand was on his leg, and rather close to her own. She reached down and did a small double tap on his knuckles, the sign they had long since come up with to indicate they wanted to hold hands. In response, his hand turned and grasped hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat like that for some time, each doing their respective studies while thumbs drew lazy circles on each other’s hands. They sat together like this for quite some time. A comfortable silence with small acts of love, while they both studied for their respective finals. Slowly, their hands moved from grasping each other to dancing along thighs. Each touch intoxicating in its comfort, its warmth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette’s phone beeped, reminding her of the tight schedule she had to keep. The words </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t forget to EAT</span>
  </em>
  <span> flashed across the screen. She sighed just loud enough and removed her hand from Adrien’s warmth. She reached into her backpack and began looking for her pre-packed dinner. But she couldn’t find it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's up, Bug?” Adrien questioned, never moving his hand from her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t find my lunch. I was sure I had packed it, but it isn’t in here,” Marinette replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we take a small break, and head over to my place,” Adrien suggested, “I will make you some lunch, and you can keep studying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t help the smile that spread at his words. She weighed her options carefully. She definitely didn’t have much for food on her, and a home-cooked meal by Adrien would be nice. Plus, getting out of the library for something other than akuma attacks and tests was probably a good idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, okay, let's go,” she smiled at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elated grin that spread across Adrien’s face at her reply was more than needed. In so many ways he was this light for her that helped her keep afloat in stressful times. She couldn’t imagine what life would be like without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both talked and joked on the short walk to Adrien’s apartment. Lightly teasing each other with words and flirtatious touches. As they finally made it inside, laughter still hung in the air between them, but something had shifted. Marinette looked up at her partner. Where joyous laughter had been before, now his face held something different. A deep longing and dare she hope, love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, is something on my face?” she chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien stepped closer, gently moving a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I-” Adrien started, his face turning a slight red, “I have to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it,” she whispered, her voice barely audible, in hope to not disturb the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been dying to ask you this all day,” Adrien’s hand moved along the side of her face, stopping to cup her cheek, each word he spoke getting slowly softer as if his courage was beginning to fade. “Marinette, may I kiss you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette could feel her heart flutter inside her chest, the excitement at just the question. She felt a blush dust her face as she smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you may,” she replied. She was unsure if she had answered loudly enough at first, but soon Adrien’s lips pressed to hers provided her answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His kiss ignited a fire in her body, and also left her calm. It was like coming home after a long trip; the excitement for comfort was overwhelming. She reached her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. She continued to move her mouth in time with his. She nipped at his bottom lip, hoping to signal to him her want for something more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As each kiss deepened into something more, desire blossomed. Marinette’s heart started beating fast with each kiss and each wandering hand. She grabbed the sides of his coat, and started to walk them both into the living room, connected still as they continued to kiss. As the couple moved, they dropped coats and bags leaving a trail to the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both gently lowered themselves onto the couch, their mouths began to wander even further. They became lost in their own world of heat and passions. Marinette ran her hands all along Adrien’s torso, stopping at his waistband. Should she go there, did he want her too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She broke their kiss, “Adrien, may I touch you?” she asked while moving her hands close to his waistband, making sure he knew what she meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would never ask,” he growled in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached down and stroked his member. It moved, a small pulse, in reply. She felt Adrien’s hand wandering around her hemline. She moved her hand to gently grab hers and guide it to just above her spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch me Chaton,” she whispered into his ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they were a tangled mess of limbs and kisses. Clothing quickly was removed and thrown to the side. Each kiss was placed with a fervency and a deep longing, only to stop as Adrien pulled away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, I want you, but before I continue, I need to know you are okay with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette looked up into her partner’s eyes. There was lust and longing, but there was also love. So much love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Adrien, I am positive this is what I want,” she replied with a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her close to him, kissing her gently. He reached down for his pants, pulling a condom out of his wallet. Marinette reached out, helping him to open the wrapper and gently unroll it along him. He leaned back over her, their naked bodies close together as they continued kissing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-this is my first time,” Adrien told her, his breath slightly shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” Marinette replied, a smile across her face. “Let’s just start slow then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded in reply. He lowered himself gently, entering her inch by inch; making sure to stop every so often for her to be relaxed and get used to the feeling. Once in all the way, he stayed like that and just held her close, kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok Adrien, I am ready when you are,” she whispered in his ear as he kissed along her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course My Lady,” he replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to move his hips, up and down, up and down. Marinette rose hers to meet him, missing the rhythm at first, but soon moving in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They moved their bodies together as only partners who knew so much about each other could. Adrien gentle and deliberate with each thrust; Marinette mirroring his movement to ensure both their pleasure grew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you Chaton,” she whispered in his ear. She could feel herself on the edge, her climax growing with Adrien’s meticulous rhythm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Marinette,” Adrien whispered in reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette arched her back and screamed out as pleasure rolled through her body. She felt her toes curl and her hips lift as she tightened around Adrien’s member. She dug one hand into his hair, dragging the other down his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-Adrien,” she whimpered, her voice breathy and heavy. Her legs came up to wrap around his waist, making him adjust his movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I can’t hold on for much longer,” he grunted out at her, his attempt at control evident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette couldn’t reply with words, her orgasm was still too overwhelming. She instead rolled her hips up and tightened herself around Adrien while pulling down with her legs. Adrien understood what she meant, and let his release come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they both laid together on the couch, finished, and content, they cradled each other’s faces. Adrien peppered Marinette’s with small kisses on her eyelids, her forehead, and her nose. She traced lazy circles on his back with her fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I messed up your schedule,” Adrien said, kissing her while he held her, both still on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can always pencil you Chaton,” she replied, kissing his forehead. Yes, this week would be hard, but with her partner on her side, she could do anything. After all, it was both of them against the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>